Betrayed
by bloodthirsty angels
Summary: I suck at summaries, but here goes... So, this takes place after the episode Terra. The Teen Titans have betrayed her, and Terra has nowhere to go.. or does she? SladeXTerra pairing, rated T for now, just in case
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This takes place right after the episode "Terra" when Terra runs away from Titans Tower. I'm not making money off this or trying to take credit for the Teen Titans, or anything like that, okay? Okay. On with the show.**

**Chapter 1: A Voice in the Dark**

Terra ran. It seemed like that was the only thing she was ever good at. Running from her problems. But what else could she do? Terra knew she shouldn't risk staying in the city, but it was getting late, and she ran down darkening streets, she realized that she was exhausted. She looked around to make sure no one was watching before she turned down an alley by the pizza place to stay for the night.

Still puffing for breath, Terra leaned against the brick wall of the restaurant and hid behind the reeking Dumpster. She remembered when she was staying with the Teen Titans; they ordered pizzas regularly from here. Beast Boy always made them order a veg- _No! _Terra squeezed her eyes shut, refusing to think about him. _He betrayed me. They all did. _

Terra got up to leave. Tired as she was, she couldn't stay in Jump City. It was too painful. Maybe she'd head to the desert. She felt most at home there.

"Going so soon?"

Terra squeaked in fright. She knew that voice. A tall, muscular figure stepped out of the shadows._ How long has he been watching me?_ She wondered.

"I take it you've been thinking about my offer." He had offered to take her in and teach her to control her powers. She had thought about it a lot as she ran from the Tower. But could she really trust such a dangerous man?

"I would never join you!" The false bravado in Terra's voice couldn't quite hide her fear and doubt as she glared up at the masked villain.

"Yet you've left the Teen Titans. Did Beast Boy tell them your secret?" Slade spoke as though she were a petulant five year old.

"Shut up! Go away!" Terra shouted.

But Slade continued. "What a shame. Didn't he promise? I thought he was your _friend_."

Terra turned and sprinted out of the alley and down the street.

_He was right. Didn't he say this would happen? He said Beast Boy wouldn't keep his mouth shut. He knew. Maybe he really can help me…_ Terra shook her head to clear her thoughts. Slade was evil. Even if she wasn't with the Teen Titans anymore, he was still a 'bad guy'.

"You can't keep running away like this."

Terra screamed and she skidded to a stop. Slade had been running right next to her. Why hadn't she heard him? Slade ran another step before smoothly turning around as he stopped so he was facing her. As Terra panted, desperate for air, she noticed Slade wasn't even out of breath.

"Running away won't solve your problems," He said in that silky voice. "And it certainly won't help you learn to control your powers. I can help you with that. Come with me, Terra. There's _so_ much you don't know."

She rested in silence for a moment, thinking. _He seems so sure. Why do I feel like he understands me? I don't even trust him. Then again, I trusted the Teen Titans, and look what happened._ Terra glanced over her shoulder. She and Slade stood under a streetlight on a deserted sidewalk. All the shops around them were closed, and there were no people in sight.

The former Titan looked back up at Slade. He was very still, patiently watching. All she knew about him were the bad things the Teen Titans had told her about him. But she'd been wrong to trust the Titans. Could she have been wrong to think Slade was so bad? There was only one way she'd know for sure.

"All right. I'll go."

To be continued… And don't forget to review and tell me what you think of it so far!! And no flames… Please… Or you'll make me cry. , 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: I decided not to name my chapters anymore… too lazy.**

Terra followed Slade through many dark underground passageways. She was actually quite impressed. Slade's lair extended for miles, deep below the city. He showed her huge training rooms, science labs, and many extensive arsenals filled with dangerous looking weapons of all shapes and sizes. He also had many storage rooms with his robot minions lining the walls. From what Terra could tell, Slade was a genius. No wonder the Teen Titans couldn't defeat him. She listened attentively as he led her from room to room.

Finally they reached an elevator that took them to the lowest level yet. As the doors slid open, Terra was stunned to see an almost normal-looking kitchen. Slade chuckled, amused, and nodded slightly in greeting to an older well-dressed man who had just entered through another door.

"Wintergreen."

"Good evening, sir." The man spoke with a refined English accent. He glanced down at Terra. "Ah, this must be the young lady you spoke of. Terra, is it?"

Slade turned back to her. "Terra, this is Wintergreen. He'll help you get settled." He stepped back into the elevator and was gone.

Wintergreen smiled warmly at the young ex-Titan. "Well, now. What shall I make for your supper? I trust you are hungry?" Terra nodded dumbly. She had never thought of Slade having something as basic as a kitchen. He didn't seem the type of person who needed to eat.

Wintergreen seemed to read her mind. "Ah, yes, the master does eat, as any other person would." He set a steaming cup of tea on a polished table in front of Terra, then pulled out a chair for her to sit down.

"Does he take off his mask?" she asked curiously. Wintergreen chuckled, though, not unkindly.

"Of course he does! Now, what would you like to eat, miss?" He took his place behind the stove, waiting patiently.

"Um…" Everything was all so sudden. Terra sat at a loss for words. She mechanically reached for her teacup, taking a sip. Who was this man? Slade's butler? And where was Slade? Questions crowded her mind, swirling in a haze.

Wintergreen seemed to understand her confusion. "Perhaps just some soup for now?"

Terra smiled faintly, "Thanks." She sipped her tea and watched as Wintergreen prepared a delicious smelling soup. He put a loaf of what looked like homemade bread in the oven to warm up and smiled at Terra.

"I imagine you have quite a few questions you need answered."

Terra nodded.

"Well, then." Wintergreen set a bowl of hot soup and a steaming plate of his bread in front of Terra before pouring himself a cup of tea and taking the seat across from her. "I shall do my best."

Terra suddenly realized she was ravenous. She devoured the soup and three slices of bread before she began trying to sort out her questions. Wintergreen refilled her bowl, and this time, she ate it more slowly.

"First of all, why is Slade trusting me? I mean, for all he knows, the Titans sent me here to find out his secrets."

Wintergreen thought a moment before answering her question, and Terra waited; content to take another sip of Wintergreen's delicious soup.

"I suppose, in a way, he understands you better than most. He knew things wouldn't work out between you and the other Titans, and he knows that you are desperate for help, that you have nothing to lose. If you don't mind me saying, I don't believe you were really cut out to be a Titan." He paused, and Terra looked up curiously, waiting for him to continue.

"Well, you have certain qualities that don't seem befitting of a Teen Titan. They are all about saving the city, no matter what the cost. They never seem to have time for any real fun." Terra wondered how Wintergreen knew all this. _Perhaps he's not so much the gentleman he appears. _She smiled to herself and listened as Wintergreen continued.

"I'm guessing that there have been times in your past when you've had to steal to eat, something the Titans would never understand. They would rather starve to death than disobey their precious laws… so, of course they would never understand stealing something for pure enjoyment." _Yep, definitely not a perfect gentleman._ Terra grinned. She was beginning to like this Wintergreen guy more and more.

"So, how long have you two been down here? I mean, I'd think the Teen Titans would have found out about this place eventually."

Wintergreen smiled. "Quite some time. You see, Slade has made sure that we are far enough below the ground where they would never think to search here, nor would they be able to. He has made this… fortress, if you will, completely undetectable. And of course, if Slade is going to confront the Titans, he often moves just enough equipment to some warehouse above ground to make them think that they've destroyed his hideout."

"Wow. I'd have never thought of that." Terra, once again, was impressed by the genius of the mysterious villain.

"Most people wouldn't." Wintergreen began clearing Terra's dishes from her table. She jumped up to help him, but he merely waved her off.

"Don't you worry about a thing. It's what I'm here for." The English gentleman set the dishes in the large sink before turning back to Terra.

"I think it's about time I showed you to your room." He led her down a hallway, and Terra couldn't help but notice how much this part of Slade's lair resembled a house, albeit one without windows. Wintergreen opened a door to their left, and ushered Terra in. She gasped.

It was a large room painted with different shades of brown and orange. There was a large bed against the wall facing the door, and above it was a half-filled bookshelf. To the left of the bed, a door stood slightly ajar. Terra guessed it was her bathroom. Next to that door was a desk with a computer, and finally, to her right was a tall wardrobe with a full-length mirror on the inside of one door. But what surprised her the most was the floor. It was sand- _desert sand_, and decorating room were real cacti and large rocks and all sorts of things she remembered from time spent in various deserts.

She turned to Wintergreen, speechless. He chuckled, and said softly, "I think I'll give you time to settle in." He left, shutting the door gently behind him.

Terra kicked off her shoes and collapsed on the floor. She was surprised to find that the sand was warm, as if it had been in the sun all day. She rolled onto her stomach, looking for the light switch. She found it on the wall near the door. Terra rose and fiddled with a dial next to the switch.

Immediately the light in the room changed from sunset to midday. Terra giggled in childish delight. It felt like being outside on a sunny day. She adjusted the light back to dusk, then bounded to the bed. _Her_ bed. At Titans Tower, she'd had to sleep on the couch.

Terra kicked off her shoes, and not bothering to remove her clothes, pulled the covers up to her chin, enjoying the softness all around her. _I could get used to this, _Terra thought, before drifting off to a dreamless sleep.

---

Slade returned sometime after midnight.

Wintergreen was already there, waiting with a steaming cup of tea.

"Any success, sir?" He questioned, handing his employer the tea, and taking the mask that was silently offered. Slade raised the cup to his lips before answering.

"No." He hesitated. "But I did stop by the Titans Tower." He paused again.

"And?"

Slade looked up, smiling at his butler's impatience.

"They're rather upset. Especially the green kid. This could work out to quite the advantage." He was silent for a moment, pondering.

Suddenly he spoke. "How did she like her room?"

"Loved it." Wintergreen had busied himself with preparing his master's meal.

Slade smiled. He had taken quite a bit of time in arranging Terra's room. Everything had to be perfect for what he had in mind.

"We're going to have to take measurements on her sometime. We'll need to have more clothes made for her." Slade watched as Wintergreen placed a steaming plate of food before him. "I would, but I have the feeling she'd wake up if I tried, so…"

Wintergreen smiled. "Yes, I figured as much, so I took the liberty of doing it myself." He slid a slip of paper covered in neat rows of numbers across the table.

"Thank you."

---

It was midday when Terra finally woke. She sat up and looked around the room. The lights were warm as the sun on her face. _They must get brighter as the sun goes up_, she mused. She slid off the bed and paused for a moment to wriggle her toes in the sand before exploring her new room.

The bathroom turned out to be almost as big as her bedroom. There was a huge tub in one corner, and after further inspection, Terra decided it must be a Jacuzzi. In the other corner was a shower, though Terra couldn't understand why she'd need one along with the tub. A marble sink stood against one wall, and above it hung a large mirror. There were cabinets under the sink and shelves with extra towels lined one wall.

Terra wandered out and jumped onto the bed to examine her bookshelf. All the books looked boring and old. She leaped back down to the floor, deciding she'd look at them some other time.

She pulled open the wardrobe doors and let out a surprised gasp. She hadn't expected to see clothes on the shelves. Terra slid off her shorts and pulled on a fresh black pair. They fit perfectly. _Wouldn't Beast Boy just love to see me now… He'd probably cry if he knew I got these clothes from Slade._

Terra smiled and reached for a shirt.


End file.
